


Drawing

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, this is just soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: I hope you all have good dental insurance because this is toothrotting fluff :)A lazy evening with our soft bois
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Drawing

„Fucking cock,“ Geralt heard Jaskier curse. The bard was sitting on the floor of their inn room surrounded by pieces of parchment that had fluttered around as Geralt opened the door. Holding the slips of paper in place, Jaskier glared up at the witcher who raised his hands in apology.   
„What are you doing?“ Geralt asked, shutting the door slowly.

„I’m working on the commissioned ballad about king Branon’s life. I‘ve written everything down but now I have to find the right order for all the pieces,” he said, pointing at the disarray of parchment. 

The glow of the fireplace bathed Jaskier in a warm light. His doublet lay discarded on the bed, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and the front only loosely laced, letting dark chest hair peek through.  
“What’s wrong with the order everything happened in?” Geralt asked and removed his boots and walked carefully over to the bed.

The bard huffed, “that is not how you create an arch of suspense.” He rubbed his eyes and sighed. His hair was dishevelled from running his fingers through it and some strands fell into his face as he leaned forward to grab a slip of paper. Geralt could see the pink tip of his tongue sticking out between his lips.

“Maybe you should work on it tomorrow, a good night’s sleep could help.”  
Jaskier smiled up at the witcher, who sat on the bed and was unbuckling and removing his leather armor piece by piece. Geralt noticed ink stains on the bard’s hands and one on his cheek and smiled softly.

“That is quite a sensible suggestion, my dear,” Jaskier said, “but I think I will work for another hour or two. It is not that late yet.”  
Geralt hummed and nodded.   
“At least eat something,” he said and passed him an apple from his pack.

A moment later Geralt said, “I will meditate.” Jaskier had bitten a chunk off the apple and laid the rest aside, concentration back on the scattered pieces of ballad. Geralt knew the apple was probably already forgotten.

He knelt down next to the bed, the only space on the floor that was not covered in paper. With a slow exhale he closed his eyes and cleared his mind, surrounded by Jaskier’s quiet humming and the crackling and popping of the fire. 

The bard turned his head to look at him. He loved watching Geralt meditate. He could practically see the tension in his body slowly melting away. The expression on his face softened as his frown vanished and his shoulders sagged down. It was a beautiful sight not many people had the privilege to witness. 

The slow rising and falling of Geralt’s chest and the way the light of the flames from the fireplace played over Geralt’s face, making shadows dance on it, was mesmerizing.   
The witcher had his hair tied up in a bun but a few strands had escaped and fell softly down the side of his face. Jaskier had the urge to lean forward and brush the strands behind his witcher’s ear, but he didn’t want to disturb him. 

The ballad forgotten, he grabbed a pencil and a blank piece of paper from the bag next to him.   
To distract his finger’s from reaching for Geralt he started to draw. The scratching of the pencil on the parchment joined the quiet sounds of the room.  
He started to draw the lines of Geralt’s nose, the soft curve of the tip down to the philtrum that lead to his lips. 

Geralt’s face was a piece of art and he tried his best to capture it. With fine lines and soft shading he drew quick sketches of the witcher’s mouth, the noble line of his forehead, the closed eyes with soft lashes that now lay on his cheeks and the intricate pattern of his ear. 

He hadn’t noticed that Geralt had opened his eyes till he looked up again and found himself in the focus of the witcher’s golden gaze. 

“What are you doing?” Geralt asked in a low voice. With a glance on the paper in Jaskier’s hand he asked, “can I see?”

The bard nodded and handed over the paper with the rough sketches.   
“These are good,” the witcher said after a moment and with a nod to the forgotten pieces of parchment on the floor he asked, “what happened to the ballad?” His hands that still held the drawing had sunk to his knees and he cocked his head just the slightest bit.

“I followed your example,” Jaskier said, taking back his drawings, “I tried to relax, emptied my mind and then found a new inspiration.” The smile he directed at Geralt was open and soft.

“But somehow I cannot get the angle of your nose quite right.”  
He lifted his hand and reached over to brush Geralt’s nose with his thumb. 

“I didn’t know drawing required touching,” Geralt said softly but did not pull away. Jaskier had inched towards him, their knees touching.

“My method does.” The bard still smiled at him and leaned forward, examining the features of the witcher’s face with featherlight touches.   
After a moment Jaskier’s fingers wandered to the side of Geralt’s face.

“I may have to study your lips next,” he whispered, so close now that Geralt could feel his breath. A quiet rumble escaped his throat and his eyes wandered down to Jaskiers own plush lips, following the movement of his tongue as he licked them.  
“Maybe you have to.”

Jaskier eyes flicked back up to his and found them dark, the golden irises just thin rings around wide pupils. Deliberately slow he let his thumb wander over to Geralt’s lips, stroking over the bottom lip.

“Are you sure, my witcher?” Jaskier asked. Geralt’s lips were slightly apart, his warm breath caressing Jaskier’s thumb.  
“Kiss me,” Geralt whispered hoarsely. 

With a soft smile the bard closed his eyes and leaned forward till his lips met Geralt’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
